TIMELESS
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Tuhan, apakah aku sudah mati? Tempat apa ini Tuhan? Mengapa semuanya hitam? Akankah ini nerakamu? Kalau ini kematian, kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit yang mendalam didadaku?
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS**

**Author :** Cho Chikka

**Cast :** -WonKyu/HanKyu/SiBum.

-Kyuhyun

-Siwon

-Hankyung

-Kibum

-Leeteuk

Other cast menyusul :D

**Genre :**Romance | Crime | Angst

**Rated** : T (rate bisa berubah sesuai hati sang author, kekeke~)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan Dan diri mereka sendiri! Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Dilarang copast. Kasian saya nanti, baru pertama bikin malah di copast. Ini murni dari pemikiran saya :D this fanfic is MINE :D

**Warning :** Gender Switch, gaje, banyak Typo

**Summary : **Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Tuhan, apakah aku sudah mati? Tempat apa ini Tuhan? Mengapa semuanya hitam? Akankah ini nerakamu? Kalau ini kematian, kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit yang mendalam didadaku?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

PROLOG

Ckiiit…

Sebuah ambulan dengan kecepatan tinggi berhenti didepan rumah sakit yang terkenal di seoul. Seoarang petugas berlari menyambut kotak yang berisi jantung tersebut dan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Ya, dia harus berlari agar jantung yang yang ia bawa tidak mati dan terus berdetak.

"shit! Mengapa ruangannya jauh sekali." Umpat sang petugas dalam larinya.

Ia terus berlari melawati lorong demi lorong.

BRAAKKK

Dia langsung menerjang pintu. Dan menghembuskan nafas lega karena telat sedetiki saja, jantung yang ia bawa akan berhenti berdetak. Lalu ia bergabung dengan para petugas yang melakukan operasi.

Sang dokter mulai mengiriskan pisaunya pada dada pasien, sedikit demi sedikit pisau itu menembus daging sang pasien, para suster membersihkan cairah kental berwarna merah tua yang terus mengalir pada dada pasien dengan kapas yang telah disiapkan. Sampailah tujuan sang dokter yaitu jantung. Dengan perlahan dokter mengeluarkan jantung itu lalu menggantinya dengan jantung sehat yang dibawa oleh petugas tadi.

Piiiipppp~

Tiba-tiba, layar elektrokardiograf -alat pendeteksi jantung- tidak lagi bergelombang seperti pada umumnya, tapi membentuk garis lurus. Ya, jantung itu telah berhenti berdetak. Sontak membuat para dokter dan suster kelabakan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

**Dokter pov**

"oh shit! Bagaimana ini? Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kumohon Tuhan, kumohon. Berdetaklah. Berdetaklah. Kumohon~

"dokter, jantungnya berhenti berdetak bagaimana ini?" Tanya suster disampingku. "kita akan tetap melanjutkan operasi ini" tegasku.

Perlahan ku sambungkan organ lunak itu, tak lupa dalam hati aku terus berdoa. Kumohon Tuhan, buatlah jantung ini berdetak.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku ingin memperjuangkan jantung orang ini meskipun aku tau jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak. Beberapa suster sudah memperingatkanku untuk berhenti, tapi aku yakin. Aku yakin jantung ini bisa berdetak lagi. Aku sangat yakin.

**Dokter pov end**

Sang dokter terus melanjutkan operasinya tak menghiraukan jantung yang telah berhenti itu. Keringat terus mengucur di dahinya. Nafasnya pun memburu.

Pip.. pip.. pip..

Semuanya langsung melihat ke elektrokardiograf -alat pendeteksi jantung-. Ya, sebuah keajaiban karena jantung yang telah berhenti itu berdetak lagi. Sang dokter memandang elektrokardiograf dengan sangat bahagia. Ya, terjawab sudah doanya sedari tadi.

Suster yang disampingnya menghapus titik titik keringat di dahi dokter itu. Lalu sang dokter melanjutkan operasinya.

Sudah berjam-jam dokter melakukan aktivitas operasinya. Tapi belum juga selesai, ya inilah yang namanya permainan nyawa.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu lampu didepan ruang operasi padam menandakan operasi telah berakhir. Diluar, tak ada satupun keluarga dari pasien yang menunggu. Kalau bukan karna lampu itu, mungkin tidak akan ada yang tau kalau diruangan itu, nyawa orang sedang diadu.

Setelah operasi selesai, para perawat memindahkan pasien ke ruang ICU.

**Siwon pov**

Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Tuhan, apakah aku sudah mati? Tempat apa ini Tuhan? Mengapa semuanya hitam? Akankah ini nerakamu? Kalau ini kematian, kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit yang mendalam didadaku?

Entah apa yang kurasakan, semuanya gelap. Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian yang menimpaku, yang ada di ingatanku hanya wajah kepala polisi yang tidak sengaja ku tembak kemarin. Ya, pria china itu yang berani melawanku hanya dengan tangan kosong untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang ku sandera, apa gadis itu kekasihnya? Ah, aku tak peduli. Argh, apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah dan memikirkannya? Argh! Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat didadaku.

Dengan cepat kubuka mataku, dan aku langsung terduduk. Shit! Dadaku sakit sekali!

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka, dan aku melayangkan pandanganku.

**Siwon pov end**

"Siwon-shii…"

**~T.B.C~**

Mian kalo terlalu pendek,

Ini adalah FF pertama saya :D

Mohon reviewnya cingu, karna saya baru disini :D


	2. Chapter 2

TIMELESS

Author : Cho Chikka

Cast : -WonKyu/HanKyu/SiBum.

-Kyuhyun

-Siwon

-Hankyung

-Kibum

-Leeteuk

Other cast menyusul :D

Genre :Romance | Crime | Angst

Rated : T (rate bisa berubah sesuai hati sang author, kekeke~)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Dan diri mereka sendiri! Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Dilarang copast. Kasian saya nanti, baru pertama bikin malah di copast. Ini murni dari pemikiran saya :D this fanfic is MINE :D

Warning : Gender Switch, gaje, banyak Typo

Summary :Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati? Tuhan, apakah aku sudah mati? Tempat apa ini Tuhan? Mengapa semuanya hitam? Akankah ini nerakamu? Kalau ini kematian, kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit yang mendalam didadaku?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Siwon-shii…"

"Bummie-ah, kenapa aku ada disini? Aku dimana ini?" pertanyaan beruntun meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sexy Siwon.

"tenanglah Siwon-shii, anda sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang. Semalam anda kena serangan jantung lalu anda menjalani operasi. Beruntungnya malam itu ada orang yang mau memberikan jantungnya kepada anda" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan sabar. Terlihat guratan kelelahan pada wajah menawannya.

"ya! Bummie-ah, tak usah terlalu formal padaku" seru Siwon sambil tetap memegangi dadanya. "syukurlah kau sudah sadar Wonnie, apakah ini sakit?" ujarnya seraya membelai lembut dada Siwon.

Perlahan tatapan mata Kibum melembut dan senyum senantiasa tersungging diwajah stoicknya. "ne, ini sangat sakit Bummie. Apakah pisau yang kau gunakan untuk mengoperasiku ketinggalan di dalam?" tanya Siwon sarkastik sambil memicingkan matanya. Perkataan Siwon sontak membuat Kibum terkekeh. "ah ne, sepertinya aku lupa mengeluarkannya Wonnie" Kibum mengacuhkan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "ah ini sudah waktunya makan siang, kau mau makan sendiri atau mau ku suapi Wonnie?" Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil mengerling nakal pada Siwon, ia bermaksud menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau sungguh tak cocok seperti itu Bummie!" ucap Siwon sarkastik. "haha, ne ne. arra, cepatlah makan atau aku akan benar-benar menyuapimu Wonnie~" goda Kibum sambil berlalu pergi keluar ruabgan itu. "ya! Awas kau Kim Kibum. Kau tak pantas menggodaku!" teriak Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum hanya menanggapi teriakan Siwon dengan kekehan, sahabatnya itu tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Sepeninggal Kibum, Siwon merasakan sakit didadanya lagi. Kembali dia teringat wajah namja china itu lagi. Dia meremas dadanya dengan kuat, berharap bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit itu.

**Siwon pov**

Aish, apa-apaan ini? Siapa namja berengsek itu? Kenapa wajahnya selalu datang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit ini? Dan siapa gadis yang tersenyum dalam bayanganku itu? Senyumnya yang begitu.. err… manis menurutku. Dengan wajah halus, bulu mata yang sangat lentik, bibir yang merah mempesona, jangan lupakan rambut hazelnutnya yang ikal sepinggang, sungguh memperindah penamilannya. Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal yeoja itu, dia.. dia seperti yeoja yang ku sandera waktu itu. Apakah yeoja itu kekasih namja china itu? Aish, semua ini membuatku pusing.

Tapi, entah kenapa bayangan yeoja itu membuat hatiku tenang. Wajahnya saat tersenyum sangat manis dan menawan. Sunguh berbeda saat aku menyanderanya waktu itu. Ck, kalau dia menunjukkan senyumnya waktu itu mungkin aku akan menjadikan dia yeojachinguku. Hehe~ pemikiran itu membuatku tertawa sendiri. Terbesit rasa rindu yang mendalam pada yeoja itu.

Siapa dia? Kenapa aku seeperti sudah lama mengenalnya. Siapa dia? Kenapa ada rasa rindu untuknya?

Aish, dia sungguh membuatku gila. Pokoknya setelah aku keluar dari sini aku akan segera mencarinya. Sampai ke ujung papua akan tetap ku cari. Tunggu ne~

**Siwon pov end**

Tiba-tiba, Siwon dikejutkan dengan suara pintu dibanting. Masuklah seorang yang sangat Siwon kenal, namja itu berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Siwon. Jelas sekali guratan kekhawatiran terukir di wajah malaikatnya.

"Siwon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku baru bisa datang. Apakah sakit? Mianhe aku tak bisa langsung menjengukmu." Namja itu membrondong Siwon dengan pertanyaanya. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan namja ini. "ayolah Teuki hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagi pula aku tak apa kau tak datang. Aku maklum, kau kan sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan di jepang. Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu, kau itu namja tapi cerewetmu melebihi yeoja" Siwon memutar matanya lagi "ya! Harusnya kau hargai kedatanganku. Aku rela terbang dari jepang ke sini hanya untuk menjengukmu tuan Choi Siwon" desis Leeteuk. Dia adalah sepupu Siwon, semenjak orangtua Siwon meninggal Siwon harus meneruskan perusahaan sang appa dan Leeteuk ini adalah orang yang senantiasa membantunya dan mengajarinya dengan sabar. Siwon sudah menganggap Leeteuk seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"ne ne, gomawo hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar kau 100% hanya ingin menjengukku? Aku mengerti sekali dirimu hyung, kau itu seorang workaholic yang gila kerja dan tidak punya waktu selain bekerja. Apalagi untuk menjengukku." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"aish! Pintar sekali kau Choi. Ne, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu juga memastikan kau bisa kembali ke perusahaan dengan cepat. Karna akhir-akhir ini aku jadi kewalahan mengurus perusahaan di jepang dan korea sekaligus. Siapa tau saat aku menjengukmu kau sudah pulih dan bisa bekerja lagi." Tutur Leeteuk dengan polosnya."ya hyung! Benar dugaanku, hanya kerja dan kerja saja diotakmu!" Cibir Siwon. "keke~ seperti kau tak tau diriku saja Siwon-ah" kekeh Leeteuk.

Cklek…

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"oh, untung sekali kau datang Bummie. Hyungku ini ingin tau kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit" tanya Siwon sambil menatap hyungnya dengan tajam. "ah, kalau kau istirahat, makan yang cukup dan rajin minum obat, mungkin besok kau sudah boleh pulang." Jawab Kibum dengan senuym lembutnya. Mereka terus mengobrol, melupakan makhluk (?) yang terbengong diruangan itu. Ya dia, Leeteuk yang memandang Kibum dengan tatapan kagum. Mulutnya terbuka dengan tidak elit. Mungkin sebentar lagi mulutnya itu akan mengeluarkan liur.

**Leeteuk pov**

Omo~ hanya satu yang bisa kugambarkan tentang yeoja itu. SEMPURNA. Ya, dengan surai hitam legam sepinggang, mata yang dingin tapi memancarkan kehangatan, bibir yang..err.. sexy, dan kulit seputih susu.

Mataku benar-benar tidak lepas dari segala gerak-geriknya yang terkesan anggun. Oh Tuhan, sungguh indah ciptaanmu ini.

"hyung.. gwenchana?" seruan Siwon menyadarkanku dari khayalan. Buru-buru kuubah ekspresiku yang melongo tidak elit itu. Kan malu sekali kalau dia lihat wajahku saat seperti itu. Mau di taruh dimana reputasiku sebagai "Angel Without Wings"

**Leeteuk pov end**

"hyung.. gwenchana?" Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian hyungnya. Hyungnya itu melongo dan melamun dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit, sebagai sepupunya Siwon merasa malu. Kibum yang melihatnyanhanya tertawa geli.

"ah, aku harus segera pergi Wonnie, ada pasien yang harus ku cek. Annyeong" Kibum meninggalkan kamar itu dengan terkikik

"oh ne Bummie" Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya menyadarkan Leeteuk.

"hyung.. gwenchana?" dia menoel-noel (?) bahu Leeteuk

"n..ne, kenapa Siwon-ah?" sahut Leeteuk dengan tergagap. "aish, dari tadi kau tak mendengar ya hyung? Apa saja sioh yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidak konsentrasi seperti itu? Aku sampai berencana ingin melemparmu dengan vas dimeja itu" sungut Siwon. "ani, aku hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaanku saja" kilah Leeteuk untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Bummie bilang, besok aku sudah bisa pulang, jadi kau bisa kembali ke jepang dengan tenang dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang tercinta itu hyung."

"ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya yeoja tadi. Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sangat akrab tadi?" tanya Leeteuk dengan penasaran. "dia itu temanku dari kecil, makanya aku sangat akrab dengannya. Dia bilang dia masih harus mengurus pasien yang lain" jawab Siwon dengan malas. Dia sangat malas menanggapi ocehan hyungnya yang satu ini. "oke, aku hanya mau menyampaikan itu saja Siwon-ah. Sebentar lagi aku meeting dengan nona heechul, kau tau kan kalau dia sangat cerewet kalau ada yang telat. Aku pergi dulu ne.." ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap lemput kepala Siwon.

◦◦**C.C**

"Wonnie, ini obat…" kalimat Kibum terpotong saat dia melihat Siwon sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Ya, ia akui Siwon sangatlah sosok yang sempurna, Siwon adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Kibum sangat menyayangi Siwon, bahkan perasaan itu telah berubah jadi cinta. Kibum memandangi wajah Siwon yang damai saat tidur.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tempat tidur Siwon lalu duduk disamping tempat tidur itu. tanpa dia sadari tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Siwon. Menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah Siwon, dan berhenti pada bibir Siwon. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon, menghapus jarak antar wajah itu, ia mengirup nafas dari Siwon, dia semakin terlarut. Secara perlahan, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon. Lalu dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon. Manis, itulah rasanya bibir namja atletis itu.

**Kibum pov**

Aku tertegun saat melihat wajah Wonnie saat tidur, dia terlihat sangat damai. Sungguh aku rela menghabiskan waktuku untuk melihat wajahnya saat tertidur.

"Wonnie, saat tidur kau benar-benar seperti malaikat."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat tidurnya, kududukkan diriku di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa sadar ku ulurkan tanganku untuk membelai pipinya, ya ini adalah pipi yang senantiasa memunculkan lesung pipit saat Wonnie tertawa. Matanya yang tetap indah meski mata itu terpejam, hidung nya yang mancung, dan bibirnya…. Sungguh, siapapun akan tergoda dengan bibir sexy itu.

"saranghae Wonnie, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tetap mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo Wonnie"

Perlahan aku membungkuk dan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara kami. Aku sangat ingin mencicipi bibirnya, seperti apakah rasanya? Apakah manis seperti senyumnya?

Dengan gerakan hati-hati aku tempelkan bibirku, kurasakan bibirnya yang kenyal dan lembut itu. Rasanya hangat dan manis. Bibirnya bagaikan candu bagiku, rasanya tak ingin ku lepas tautan bibir kami ini. Ku tutup mataku untuk lebih menikmati bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan kulumat bibirnya, aku takut dia akan terbangun dan akan memarahiku. Kusesap bibirnya, merasakan manisnya bibirnya di lidahku.

**Kibum pov end**

Setelah beberapa menit mencium dan melumat bibir Siwon, Kibum membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia sangat terkejut karena Siwon ternyata sudah bangun. Saat Kibum akan melepas tautan bibirnya, tiba-tiba tengkuknya ditahan oleh Siwon. Tanpa menunggu, Siwon langsung melumat bibir Kibum dengan halus dan lembut, merasakan tiap senti bibir mungil nan manis milik Kibum. Kibum yang tak siap dengan perlakuan Siwon hanya diam dan membelalakkan matanya.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Kibum, Siwon melepas ciumannya. "waeyo Bummie-ah? Tadi kau sangat bersemangat menciumku, tapi kenapa hanya diam saja? Kau tak mau menciumku lagi?" ucapan Siwon membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. "a..ani.. aku hanya terkejut saja Wonnie, kenapa kau menciumku?" Kibum menundukkan wajanya yang merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"aku? Aku menciummu karena aku merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti kau rasakan padaku Bummie" Siwon menarik dagu Kibum dengan lembut agar ia dapat menatap wajah yeoja didepannya itu "a..apa yang kau maksud Wonnie?" perkataan Siwon membuat dadanya berdesir dan mengirimkan sinyal pink ke pipinya.

"haha, wajahmu sangat manis sekali Bummie. Kau pikir aku sudah tidur tadi? Aku tadi ingin tidur tapi mendengar kau masuk, lalu aku berpura-pura tidur. Dan aku mendengar semuanya chagi." Siwon mengelus pipi Kibum dengan lembut. "se.. semuanya?" mata Kibum membelalak. "ne chagi. Kupikir hanya aku yang menyimpan perasaan seperti itu. "Siwon tersenyum dengan lembut. "apa maksudmu Wonnie?" Kibum sangat bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon. "aish, katanya kau pintar tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapanku."

Siwon menangkupkan tangan kekarnya di pipi Kibum. "Bummie, nado. Nado saranghaeyo Bummie" dengan perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. "wajahmu sangat manis chagi" bisik Siwon seduktif di depan bibir Kibum. Perlahan Siwon menghapus jarak diantara bibir mereka.

Siwon mendaratkan ciuman yang sangat lembut pada bibir Kibum. Siwon mencium Kibum seakan ingin meluaopkan seluruh perasaannya. Kibum hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap ciuman Siwon dibibirnya. Ciuman lembut Siwon, berubah menjadi lumatan, Siwon memmiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kibum yang semakin terhanyut dengan ciuman panas Siwon tanpa sadar membalas lumatan Siwon. Perlahan Siwon melepaskan ciuman pansnya karena pasokan oksigen yang harus terpenuhi. Dia memandang kekasih barunya. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sayu.

"saranghae Bummie.." bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum.

"n..nado Wonnie. Nado saranghae"

.

.

Ditempat lain, nun jauh dari dua sejoli itu meluapkan cintanya. Terdengar isakan halus seorang yeoja. Yeoja dengan paras manis, mata yang indah meski bengkak karena seringnya dia menangis. Yeoja itu menangis didepan sebuah makam, terlihat sekali kalau makam itu adalah makam orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang halus, udara yang dingin tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap berada di makam itu.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. bogoshipo.. jeongmal bogoshipo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

Huaaaaaah, akhirnya bisa update juga :D entah kenapa waktu proses menulis, pikiran saya sedang mesum #PLAKK jadilah adegan ciuman yang err.. hambar. Saya benar2 tidak pengalaman membuat cerita NC tapi karena desakan oleh pikiran yadong saya. Jadi saya tulis aja. #PLAAKK

Terimakasih buat yang review. :3

Oke, ditunggu review selanjutnya okeee

Tebar cium ke readers :* :* :* :* #dilemparsendal

Sekali lagi jangan lupa R.E.V.I.E.W :*


	3. Chapter 3

TIMELESS

Author : Cho Chikka

Cast : -WonKyu/HanKyu/SiBum.

-Kyuhyun

-Siwon

-Hankyung

-Kibum

-Leeteuk

Other cast menyusul :D

Genre :Romance | Crime | Angst

Rated : T (rate bisa berubah sesuai hati sang author, kekeke~)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Dan diri mereka sendiri! Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tekankan lagi, saya hanya **terinspirasi ** dari MV TIMELESS. Bukan berarti saya membuat cerita yang sama persis dengan MV itu. **This fanfis is mine!** Jadi terserah saya mau saya buat seperti apa. :D kekeke~

Warning : Gender Switch, gaje, banyak Typo.

Summary :

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. bogoshipo.. jeongmal bogoshipo"

Yeoja itu terus menangis, tak peduli seberapa besar matanya sekarang, mungkin sudah sebesar bola ping-pong.

Di nisan makam itu, tertulis:

**Rest In Peace**

**Tan Hangeng**

"gege~ wae? Kenapa kau harus melindungiku dan.. dan mengorbankan nyawamu ge?"

Dia meraba batu nisan itu, seakan dengan itu dia bisa menyentuh orang yang bersemayam didalamnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari cafénya dengan membawa bekal. Ia berniat mengantarkan bekal itu untuk Hankyung, namja yang sudah 2 tahun memenuhi hatinya dan membuat harinya semakin berwarna. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, sudah 5 hari mereka tidak bertemu karena tuntutan pekerjaan kekasihnya sebagai kepala polisi. Dan akhir-akhir ini Hankyung mendapat kasus yang banyak sehingga tidak sempat menemui Kyuhyun.

Saat diperjalanan, Kyuhyun melihat anak anjing yang sangat lucu, karena iba ia menghampiri anak anjijng itu. Tapi semakin Kyuhyun mendekat anak anjing itu semakin menjauh, Kyuhyun yang tak mau menyerah dan tetap mengejar anak anjing itu.

"ya! Changkaman. Jangan berlari terus."

Kyuhyun terus mengejar anak anjing itu, dan tanpa sadar dia telah memasuki wilayah Joker, kelompok mafia yang paling ditakuti di korea. Dia terus menyudutkan anak anjing itu, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menangkap anak anjing itu. Dai langsung meraup anak anjing itu dalam gendongannya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan dia baru tersadar kalu dia berada dalam bahaya.

"a..apa yang kalian lakukan..?"

◦◦**C.C**

**BRAKK**

Hankyung yang sedang serius memeriksa dokumen, langsung terlonjak mendengar pintunya dibanting.

"Kangin, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu, dan berhenti membanting pintuku!"

Hankyung menatap tajam Kangin. Kangin tak memperdulikan kata-kata atasannya itu.

"maafkan aku, tapi keadaan ini sangat darurat, Joker berulah lagi dan kali ini mereka memakai sandera."

Kata-kata Kangin sontak membuat Hankyung bankit dari duduknya.

"siapkan pasukan ELF dibarisan depan dan suruh pasukan V.I.P mengepung markas Joker. Lakukan sekarang juga!"

Setelah memberi perintah, Hankyung langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengemudikannya ke TKP dengan kecepatan maksimal.

◦◦**C.C**

Puluhan mobil polisi dan ambulance sudah siap didepan gedung tua itu, seperti perintah Hankyung, pasukan ELF memimpin di barisan depan dengan seragam kebesaran mereka yang berwarna sapire blue, dibelakang mereka berdiri para polisi dan tak lupa pasukan V.I.P dengan seragam kuning crown yang mengelilingi gedung. Mereka semua memasang posisi waspada.

"kami peringatkan sekali lagi, keluar kalian semua dan bawa sanderaan kalian keluar atau kami yang akan memaksa kalian untuk keluar"

Peringatan itu sudah berbunyi 3 kali, tapi tak ada respon dari sang mafia. Selang beberaopa menit, keluar seorag namja atletis dengan pakaian rapi dan tak lupa, topeng Joker kebanggaan ketua mafia itu. Joker itu menodongkan pistolnya ke kening yeoja sanderaannya itu.

"berani kalian mendekat, aku tak segan-segan menembak wanita ini tuan-tuan. Turunkan senjata kalian sekaranmg juga, ppali!"

Joker itu terus mengeratkan pegangannya pada sanderaanya itu, sampai sang yeoja meringis kesakitan. Tapi tak satupun polisi yang menurunkan senjatnya. Tak berselang lama, datang sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**CKIITT**

Hankyung langsung keluar dari mobilnya, dia melepaskan jasnya lalu menggantinya dengan rompi anti peluru miliknya. Dia berlari menerobos tiap polisi dan sekarang berdirilah dia di barisan paling depan, tangannya terangkat. Dia mendekati Joker sedikit demi sedikit.

"tenanglah tuan, aku tak membawa senjata"

Hankyung terus mendekati Joker, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti. Matanya menyiratkan kekagetan, bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat kekasihnya dalam cengkraman Joker itu. Hankyung langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari belakang badannya dan maju mendekati Joker itu. Joker yang tak siap dengan perbuatan Hankyung langsung bergerak menodongkan pistolnya dengan brutal.

Hankyung berada dalam dilema besar saat ingin menembak sang Joker, meleset sedikit saja bisa mengenai Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari pasukan ELF yang gegabah langsung menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Joker, tapi Joker yang tau perbuatan itu langsung menghindar dan pistol itu mengenai kardus dibelakangnya. Joker itu reflek menembakkan pelurunya kesembarang arah.

**DORR**

"ANDWAEEE….."

Semuanya hening seketika yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan Kyuhyun, Joker lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tembakannya. Seperti sebuah slow motion, Hankyung tumbang kebelakang dengan darah yang keluar dan menciprat dari kepalanya. Peluru itu menembus kepalanya, wajahnya yang putih itu ternoda oleh darah. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dengan keras.

Joker yang masih dalam keadaan terkaget oleh perbuataannya itu, langsung dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan diri dan berlari ke arah Hankyung. Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Hankyung kan menangis histeris meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu.

Semua anggota polisi langsung tersadar dan menembaki Joker itu, baku tembak pun tak terelakkan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada van yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke daerah baku tembak, van itu berhenti didepan Joker lalu van itu melesat pergi dengan cepat. Polisi itu tetap menembakkan peluru mereka berharap peluru mereka ada yang mengenai target, tapi tak ada yang mengenai target.

Kyuhyun masih histeris menjeritkan nama Hankyung, sungguh jeritan yang sangat memilukan.

**FLASHBACK end**

"kyu.."

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, yeoja itupun menoleh. Seoarang yeoja dengan perawakan mungil dengan pipi tembem seperti mochi berdiri dibelakangnya. Sontak Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh yeoja itu

"Henry-ah, d.. dia tega sekali, mengapa dia meninggalkanku? Seharusnya aku yang berada didalam kuburan itu.. hiks.. hiks"

Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Henry.

"sshh… uljima eonni. Kalau kau menangis terus seperti ini, kau hanya akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan hangeng-gege. Dia akan bersedih kalau melihatmu terus menangis dan bersedih. Ck, setauku eonni adalah wanita yang sangat kuat. Aish, jinjja! Aku lebih suka melihat evil smirkmu dari pada air matamu eonni"

Mendengar penuturan Henry, Kyuhyun lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya dan tersenyum ke arah Henry.

"begitukah? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menangis lagi dan aku akan menjalani hariku dengan senyum"

Kyuhyun memasang evil smirknya meski dengan muka yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Tapi itu malah membuat siapa saja yang melihat smirknya jadi merinding. Henry memandang Kyuhyun dengan ngeri.

◦◦**C.C**

"selamat datang tuan"

Seluruh pelayan membungkuk dan memberi salam saat Siwon memasuki rumah mewahnya. Setelah dia memasuki kamarnya, segera dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur king sizenya.

"aku bosan sekali, padahal baru sampai rumah. Mungkin lebih baik aku keluar mencari angin"

Siwon menghela nafas, lalu dia bangun dan menyambar handuk lalu masuk kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dia mengganti baju dengan kemeja putih yang sangat pas dengan dada bidangnya dipadukan dengan celana kain yang menambah kesan gagah padanya.

Dia berlari-lari kecil menuju garasinya. Dia langsung mengemudikan mobil ferrarinya. Dia terus menyetir tak ada tujuan. Saat dia menyetir yang ada dipikirannya hanya yeoja yang di sanderanya itu.

**Siwon pov**

Aku tak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini, pikiranku penuh dengan yeoja itu. Senyumnya, matanya, wajahnya. Entah kenapa dadaku berdesir membayangkan wajahnya, ada kerinduan yang mendalam akan yeoja itu. Kupukul-pukul dadaku untuk menghilangkan sesak yang melandaku.

Aku terus menyetir mobilku tanpa tujuan, dan entah kenapa aku masuk gang kecil. Aku tak pernah lewat sini, aku igin kembali tapi segenap pikiranku menginginkan aku tetap masuk ke gang itu, aku tak habis pikir dengan pikiranku saat ini. Aku merasa sangat senang melewati gang ini.

Lalu, ku berhentikan mobilku di depan café kecil. Entah kenpa pikiranku menyuruhku berhenti disitu. Oh shit! Bayangan itu datang lagi, kali ini aku melihat yeoja itu tersenyum penuh kasih sayang pada seorang namja. Tunggu, bukankah itu namja china itu? Apa hubungannya dengan yeoja manis itu? Dalam bayanganku mereka sangat bahagia, berlarian dan namja china itu merengkuh pinggang yeoja manis itu, lalu mereka ciuman. Argh, entah kenapa hatiku sakit melihat bayangan itu.

Ku[utuskan untuk turun dari mobilku dan aku memandang sekitarku.

Pandanganku terpaku ke arah café di depanku, bukan cafenya yang membuatku tak berkedip tapi gadis dibelakang kasir itu.. gadis ituu..

**Siwon pov end**

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya, sesaat dia melihatnya sekitarnya. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada cefe didepannya, bukan lebih tepatnya gadis yang ada didalam café itu. Dengan langkah pelan dan pandangan kosong dia berjalan mendekati café itu, saat dia mau membuka pintu café itu tiba-tiba dia tertunduksambil memegangi dadanya. Dia meringis menahan sakit didadanya.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Syukurlah pendapatan hari ini lumayan banyak. Saat aku menghitung uang-uang itu, aku melihat namja atletis dan gagah berjalan mendekati café dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong. Saat dia akan memasuki café, aku lihat dia kakinya merosot dan tangannya memegangi dadanya, dan wajahnya sarat akan kesakitan.

Aku bangun dari dudukku dan menghampiri namja itu.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

Kyuhyun berlari menuju depan cafenya, dia menghampiri namja itu dan berjongkok didepannya.

"gwenchana tuan?"

"ne, a..aku hanya sedikit sesak."

Kyuhyun memapah Siwon memasuki cafenya dan mendudukannya di salah atu kursi. Dia mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Siwon dan duduk didepannya.

"silahkan diminum tuan, mungkin bisa mengurangi sesak anda"

Siwon meminum air itu dalam sekali teguk. Dia meletakkan gelas itu ke meja dengan gerakan lambat. Dia amat terpesona dengan kecantikan Kyuhyun, dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Kyuhyun sakit didadanya berangsur menghilang.

Kyuhyun merasa risih dipandangi terus, dia sangat kesal bila dipandangi terus seperti itu.

"tuan? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah saya?"

Siwon, sadar dari lamunannya, dan tersenyum canggung.

"ah ani. Mm.. Choi Siwon imnida. Gomawo atas bantuanmu"

Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, sama-sama tuan suadah sepantasnya manusia saling menolong"

Kyuhyun menyambut tangan Siwon dengan senyuman manis terpatri pada wajahnya. Siwon tak lekas melepas jabatan tangannya, itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi risih.

"nona, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Siwon masih belum melpaskan genggaman tangannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"saya rasa tidak pernah tuan, baru sekali ini kita bertemu Siwon-shii"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan tatapan tajam dan meninggalkan Siwon di tempatnya.

Siwon tak menyadari Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya, dia masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Saat tersadar, dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada meja kasir. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ke bingkai emas di atas meja kasir itu.

Dia memandang bingkai foto itu dengan terkejut.

Foto itu…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~T.B.C~**

Huaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 ini. #lapkringat sebenernya uda selesei dari kemaren2 tapi koneksi author jelek jadi gabisa posting. Mian

Sebenarnya kemarin author bingung, mau dibawa kemana crita ini. Setelah bermeditasi dibawah shower a.k.a kran air, akhirnya author memutuskan akan banyak mengubah alur sebenarnya, hehe~

Ayo dong, review, biar author bisa tau kekurangannya kalau kalian ga review kan author gatau kalian maunya gimana

Balasan review:

**rikha-chan****: **siaaap! Secepatnya akan saya lanjutkan :D yup bener banget, itu kyu :D selamat anda mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari author XD #PLAKK

**chomhia:** mmmm, masih rahasia doong :D hehe sebenarnya author masih bimbang mau sibum ato wonkyu :/

**Shin SiHyun:** haha, author kabulkan doamu nak :D tuh wonkyu dah ketemu

**MyKyubee:** aduuuh, kok kamu tau ga asik ah, pura2 gatau dooong :D keke~

**anin arlunerz: **nih, kyu udah muncul :D hehe

**Park Ri Yeon:** hahaha, yadoong sekali2 gapopo mak :D lha dipikiranku gitu ya tak tulis gitu. Gara2 kw aku ketularan moco ff trus saiki malah nulis ff. gomawo sunbae *ehh :D

**ChoiChahyun:** oke, makasih. Ini uda berusaha memanjangkan (?) cerita #kedipkedipimutjuga XD

**Aisah92:** hehe, maaf. Itu kan baru permulaan jadi dikit :D tapi sekarang author akan belajar bikin ff yang panjang dan akan berusaha cepet2 posting :'D

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang review. Author bener2 butuh masukan kalian. Dan buat silent readers, ayo doong ikut review. Jangan Cuma baca doang :D

Oh iya, karena author bingung mau buat pair WonKyu ato SiBum, gimana kalo voting aja? Bisa lewat PM ato Review. Gomawo~


End file.
